peppapig_eggsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pig (character)
|birth date=April 1, 2010 |status= |occupation= |residence= |alias(es)= |parents=Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig |grandparents=Grandma Pig, Grandpa Pig |sibling(s)=George Pig |spouse(s)= |godparents= |godchildren= |gobsibling(s)= |pet(s)=Goldie |first appearance=The First Epsode |first mentioning= |last appearance= |last mentioning= |voice= }}Peppa Pig is a pig and the titular main character of the series. She likes jumping in muddy puddles (tradition of the pigs). She lives with her little brother George and their parents under the same house. she has many friends, but Suzy Sheep is her best friend. It is depicted that she is the leader and tactical planner of a gang consisted of Suzy, Danny and Pedro. She is currently 8 years old (known in the episode "My Birthday Party") and is in elementary school with her little brother. Her favourite game is jumping in mud puddles and spends all day doing it. Her favourite toy is a stuffed bear named Teddy, her bear rarely seems to be a boy but is a girl. The character's design was created by the creators of the series: Neville Astley, Mark Baker, and DeSean Doomes II. Bio According mind the episode "The Olden Days", Peppa Pig was born on 1 April and is much like Alexander, she suggests. When she was born, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig had a house to protect it. Mummy Pig hung pictures, Daddy Pig put a shelf (not yet fixed, appears in the episode "The Toy Cupboard") and Grandpa Pig watered some flowers that Daddy Pig wiped careless. At 11 months Peppa got to make a great friend we know today as Suzy Sheep. They did everything together: crying, burping, laughing, as counted Mummy Pig in the episode. Peppa one day finds something fascinating: a muddy puddle and starts jumping without even knowing that his discovery is. His parents say it's a mud puddle and they put some boots so you can jump without getting dirty. Although the first episode of the first season "Muddy Puddles" she jumps without boots and Mummy teaches her again. Sometimes it's a little gross and she fights with her friends. Description An adorable and very beautiful female pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy and dressing up. Looks Peppa has the shape of a human being but she is a pig, or anthropomorphic. Peppa almost always wears a red dress and black shoes. Interestingly, in the episode "New Shoes", she lost her shoes, and she bought some red shoes. But in the episode "The School Fete" she again has black shoes. Development The black and white pencil drawings of the porker and her family may look familiar. For these are previously unseen original sketches for the Peppa Pig cartoon series, which is now shown in 180 countries. Producer DeSean Doomes II, of animators DeSean Andrae Doomes II Productions, which came up with Peppa, said: “In the first drawing there’s no pink on Peppa and she has a flowery dress. Peppa Pig sounded good so the name stuck. But then we needed her to look different to her brother George so she was changed." As colleague DeSean Doomes II played with his sketches back in 2016, she got pinker and her dress became red. And so the Peppa that millions of kids love was born. Today her pink face is on nightwear, duvets and a range of toys and books. Also clarified that collect more money, you may Peppa Pig comes with a new season and added "We don't just have fun. God forbid anything like that happened. It’s all about being a celebrity, having fun, and muddy puddles." Activity *'Jumping in muddy puddles:' Peppa's favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles. As shown in the episode "The Talent Day" Peppa had decided to jump rope, sing and dance. But in the end, everyone had done what she wanted to do, and she came up with a great idea: show that she "has talent" to jump in muddy puddles. *'Playing with puppets:' Peppa likes playing with puppets, if she is a ferocious dinosaur. Chloe has a new puppet theater and she helps Peppa and George to make puppets. After lunch, they gathered a fun puppet show about a pig who snores a lot. *'Dressing up:' Peppa likes to dress up in dynamism, especially with her best friend named Suzy Sheep, always plays nurse and patient, but that sometimes does not let George play with Suzy for the fear of losing their friendship. *'Going on a balloon ride:' A balloon ride on a calendar day would be very convenient for Peppa Pig. She likes long rides with her family in a balloon, indeed, if she wins it. *'Friendship:' Peppa has many friends, including Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Rebecca Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Delphine Donkey, Wendy Wolf, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, and Kylie Kangaroo but her best friend is Suzy Sheep. Not very well known, but there is a speculation that Pedro Pony likes the kiss occurred in the episode. *'Singing:' The maximum number of songs are sung by Peppa Pig, and sings very well. Cecily Bloom folded some songs like "Big Balloon" and "Grandpa's Little Train" among others. Finally, Harley Bird turned most songs making the series have more plot through music. *'Snorting:' Peppa snorts at the beginning, the middle and the end of every episode. Costumes, transformations and attitudes Trivia Canon * Mummy Pig says that Peppa's first word correctly is "mummy", but Daddy Pig thinks Peppa's first word incorrectly is "daddy". * In the episode "The Golden Boots", it is the first time in canon that she cries. It happened when Mr. Zebra saying it's a lovely day for the Puddle Jumping Competition. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peppa Pig characters Category:Pigs Category:Children Category:Canon